


Experiments of Life

by SoraHinari



Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [3]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Aftermath, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mao is precious bean, Normal Ending, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, casual fic, he deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Aurum is still Mao's little experiment doll and to be fair the Overlord is having a lot of fun taking his revenge. But of course not without further life lessons. Seeing his father pass away in peace, becoming the Overlord, everything was sudden for Mao. Thankfully, thanks to Almaz, instead of getting overwhelmed by everything he sees this whole thing as another experiment, an experiment to live on.
Relationships: Arumāsu Fon Arumadin Adamanto | Almaz von Almandine Adamant/Safaia Rōdonaito | Sapphire Rhodonite, Mao & Raspberyl, Mao/Razuberiru | Raspberyl
Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930063
Kudos: 2





	Experiments of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to remember how Disgaea 3 ended in order to write this, it really was a treat though because it was my first Disgaea game. To be honest I had no idea what theme to go for this one so enjoy this little thing of Mao being precious and understanding like the good boy he is!

His lab was always a mess, vials were discarded almost everywhere, books and papers with formulas piled on top of one another. The chalkboard that usually held geometric shapes and mathematical equations was now clean for once, the chalk pieces replaced by full ones at the little holder alongside a clean sponge. In front of said board stood a stool, it was not too tall or short, just around the height someone could step on it to reach the tallest parts of the green surface.

On that stool was a small boy, seemingly small at least in height, reaching up to the middle of the chalkboard, scribbling some sketches of human anatomy with arrows and long descriptions. A groan was heard from behind him, from a surgery table positioned around the middle of the lab, connected to several vital machines that beeped along. The short boy looked behind his shoulder, scowling at the figure which groaned again from discomfort on the cold table.

“Oh please shut up, the experiment is still ongoing!” Jumping down from the stool, the white-haired scientist steadied his round glasses on his nose, chuckling at the sight of his enemy bound with restraints.

Approaching the victim of his research, the overlord of that netherworld laughed while picking up a syringe, only for the door of his lab to burst open.

“MAO! YOU ARE NEEDED!” A high pitched voice announced her presence as Raspberyl marched into the laboratory, carefree and grinning as if everything taking place in that room was absolutely normal to her, which it was given the fact that she was living with Mao and around the overlord’s place ever since she remembered.

Fixing his big glasses in place, a tad bit too big for his face, Mao turned to face his demon friend, her pinkish hair up in a ponytail per usual. At first the white-haired demon’s face was a scowl, annoyance written all over his features due to his planning being interrupted, but soon enough they softened.    
His glasses slided down his nose clinging at its bridge, showing his big red eyes blinking towards his friend, curiosity about what he was needed for obviously seeded in their bloody hue. The pale lips that were scowling even then became more of a pout, before releasing a sigh. Mao lowered the syringe he was holding to the metal tray on top of a stainless steel cart, where he had several scalpels, vials, and other syringes filled with liquids of several colours.    
  
“What is it Ras? I am busy!” His hands in fists crossed across his chest, his lips now pressed together and his white brows furrowed above his glasses. The voice he let out hinted some annoyance and his face did too, yet the other demon knew that Mao’s annoyance was merely a show to look more serious and focused on the task at hand.   
  
The pink-haired signed just then and pouted somewhat, shaking her head in disbelief at how Mao was so focused on his experiment. On the other hand, he always was, running left and right to perform various theories and tests on their old enemy, who even though defeated was still imprisoned down here by the Overlord.   
  
“Almaz came by! He needs you, says it is something urgent!” With a huff Raspberyl marched away from the chemically smelling room, eager to get some fresh air… As fresh as the air of a netherworld could be.   
  
Rolling his eyes behind his round glasses, Mao started walking away, hearing a muffled groan as he closed the door, maybe he had forgotten to up the dose of painkillers. Oh well! With a grumpy face and his hands behind his back, the Overlord walked towards the throne room, where he met eyes with the human warrior who was holding an envelope.   
  
“Almaz!” The white-haired exclaimed in a loud voice, surprising the human boy who jumped a step back from the shock.   
  
“M-Mao! Good to see you again!” Offering a sheepish smile to relax the other’s glare, Almaz extended his hand, the one holding the letter, in order for Mao to grab it.   
  
Inspecting the envelope, the demon cautiously took it into his hands and opened it, only to come face to face with an invitation. He allowed his eyes to scan throughout the paper, reading every word, big or small, only to focus on the headline and look at Almaz, then back at the paper, then back up at Almaz.    
  
“A wedding invitation?” A nod came from the other boy “For your and Sapphire’s wedding?” yet another nod “What exactly is a wedding anyways?”    
  
At that question the human boy blinked in confusion, did the demon really just ask him that? Did Mao have no idea what a wedding was? For real?!   
  
“Really now?” Mao looked up at Almaz with his head tilted, one white brow arched as he nodded in confirmation “It is… A ceremony, where two people who love each other are connected in holy matrimony with the bounds of marriage and-”   
  
“Hold up!” Raising a hand to stop his friend Mao groaned and fixed his glasses, rolling his eyes behind them “I honestly don’t get it! I find it stupid! Dumb! Why would you even do that?!”    
  
Seeing that Mao really had a bad opinion on all this Almaz was trying to think of something to change his mind, to make it see it in a better light. What did Mao even like that he could metaphorically reference a wedding?   
  
“Experiment!” Almaz exclaimed, reminding a lot of his shorter friend who was looking at him with wide eyes. “Weddings are like… an experiment! A life experiment! How it is to live and love with that single one person you chose to do so!” Mao blinked at his human friend who was now walking away, handing an invitation to Raspberyl as he did “Bye Mao! I will see you there! I will be waiting!” with an energetic wave Almaz left, leaving Mao to stand there looking at the envelope at hand.   
  
A life experiment huh? Mao could wrap his head around that one, plus the chance of visiting the human world without being chased or up to no good was rare. A chance of seeing Almaz and Sapphire happy with their new life experiment while visiting that world with Ras… Yeah, Mao could make some arrangements to attend such an event

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reaching the end of this one-shot!  
> Please if you enjoyed this consider checking the rest of the series!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
